clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out Party
The Inside Out Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on July 22, 2015, and ended on August 5, 2015 on the Desktop version of the game and August 19 on the mobile version. It was first confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 26, 2015.Inside Out Party Announcement: Rockhopper's Lost His Memories! The party was loosely based on the 2015 Disney-Pixar film Inside Out. Storyline After eating cursed cheese on a mysterious island, Rockhopper starts to lose his memories. Players will need to enter his mind using Gary the Gadget Guy's newest invention, the "Minderizer 3000", before the memories disappear forever. Free items Party Mascot Other Trivia *It was the third sponsored party in 2015 and the thirteenth sponsored party overall. *It was the second party based on a Pixar film, after the Monsters University Takeover. *In order to restore Rockhopper's memories, players had to play an Ice Jam game, similar to the Security Terminals from Operation: Blackout, and Infiltrate the Death Star from the Star Wars Takeover. *All of Rockhopper's emotions had fake beards, pirate hats, and belts. This reflected the movie, where all emotions resembled their hosts to an extent. *Members were able to transform into Bing Bong and Rainbow Unicorn, as well as obtain their costumes. *There were two inconsistencies in Rockhopper's joy memory, which was of him meeting Yarr: **He was wearing his jacket, despite not obtaining said jacket until several years after he first met Yarr. **He was holding Yarr on Rockhopper Island, despite not only finding Yarr in the middle of the ocean on a piece of driftwood, but also not finding his island until a few months later. *Some of the music at this party was also in Inside Out: Thought Bubbles and Disney Crossy Road. Glitches *If you performed a special dance while transformed into Bing Bong or Rainbow Unicorn, your penguin's sprite would overlap the character sprite. Gallery Sneak Peeks Inside Out Party Dock concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Dock RockhopperRoomSneakPeek-1435602958.jpg|Concept art of Food Island Cp july sp.png|Preview of July events, including the Inside Out Party and Rockhopper Insideoutemotes.jpg|The new emotes shown on Club Penguin's Twitter Inside-Out-Member-Promo-Box.png|On the homepage Screens Inside Out Party homepage.jpg|The first homepage image Inside Out Party Login.jpg|The second homepage image, which was also used as a login screen image Inside Out Party logo screen.png|The logo screen Homepage InsideOutPartyHomepageScreen.png|The first homepage screen InsideOutPartyHomepageScreen2.png|The second homepage screen Rooms Inside Out Party Dock.png|Dock Inside Out Party Dream Productions.png|Dream Productions Inside Out Party Food Island.png|Food Island Inside Out Party Headquarters.png|Headquarters Inside Out Party Imaginationland.png|Imaginationland Inside Out Party Loot Island.png|Loot Island Inside Out Party Subconscious.png|Subconscious Emotions Inside Out Joy Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Joy Inside Out Sadness Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Sadness Inside Out Anger Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Anger Inside Out Disgust Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Disgust Inside Out Fear Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Fear Party Dialogue Inside Out Party pre-party dialogue.png|Gary's pre-party message Gary thanks dialogue.png|Gary's message after returning Rockhopper's memories Rockhopper item dialogue.png|Rockhopper's message after returning his memories Emoticons Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Anger.png|Anger Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Disgust.png|Disgust Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Fear.png|Fear Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Joy.png|Joy Emoticon Inside Out Party 2015 Emoticons Sadness.png|Sadness Emoticon Other InsideOutPartyMembershipNote.png|The Membership Note that appeared when a non-Member tried to claim a member item or transform RainbowUnicornInsideOut.png|Rainbow Unicorn BingBongInsideOut.png|Bing Bong Videos Inside Out Party 2015 Evolution of Joy - Disney Club Penguin Meet Rockhopper (Animated Short) - Disney Club Penguin Disney Pixar Inside Out Anger vs. Soccer Ball Disney Pixar Inside Out Party Joy and Fear Inside Out Party 2015 X-TREME Party Walkthrough (Contains Spoilers) Disney Pixar Inside Out Party – Disgust Meet Gary (Animated Short) - Disney Club Penguin Names in other languages References Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Inside Out Party